


Барвинок

by Contesina



Category: Original Work, Ukrainian History RPF
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, Historical, Horror, Legends, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>предупреждение невинным. </p>
<p>основан на одной из народных легенд о происхождении барвинка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Барвинок

— Да, панночка, цветочек красивый, вам по душе? Синий, как глаза ваши. Я и не вижу, да внук мне подсказывает, уж простите, боязливый он, за меня все прячется. А то матушка ваша и братики?.. Мачеха? Раз цветочек так пришелся вам, знаю я сказку о нем, нашу, горную. Забавная?.. И забавная, и страшная. Расскажу, пока коней запрягают. Вы взрослая уже, панночка, разве испугаетесь? Людей след бояться, не сказок.

Давно было, еще до Хмеля. Жил себе пан, дом полная чаша, богатства не считал, и была у него жена и детки — доченька и малые сыновья-двойнята, прелестные что ангелы. И у вас братики — близнецы? Вот и хорошо. Жили они себе в имении славно, но однажды зимой простудилась жена пана и умерла. Плакал пан, плакали дети горько, да что поделать, и на следующий год взял пан другую жену, чтобы с хозяйством управлялась, за детьми присматривала. А пан у князя служил и часто в отъезде бывал. Доверял ему князь, как душе своей, только с ним тайные письма рассылал. Как война началась, потребовал его к себе князь. Попрощался пан с доченькой и сыночками, наказал он новой жене за детьми приглядывать, поцеловал их на прощание и поехал со спокойным сердцем. Как же, ведь жена его и лицом была мила и детей как родных любила, никогда от нее худого слова не слышали.

И переменилась мачеха к детям. Они к ней ластятся — она прикрикнет и прогонит, что спросят — последними словами поносит, словно кто ее подменил. Плачут детки, вины своей не знают, а она их ругает да тычки с оплеухами раздает, сначала рукой, а потом и палицей. Бросились детки к слугам старым, добрым и верным, но ходят слуги будто во сне, ничего не слушают, деток не узнают. Прибежали детки к седому конюху, что отцу их с юности служил — а только стоит конюх, гриву коню чешет, пригляделись — а у него не гребешок в руках, ножик острый. Грива конская от крови намокла, по пальцам у конюха кровь течет, а он только усмехается. Бросились детки к старой няне, что еще матушку их в колыбели знала — сидит няня, в пальцы иглой себе тычет, говорит, платок вышивает к свадьбе панночки. Такой страх деток взял… а вы не испугались, панночка? Вот и славно. Злой ведьмой была их мачеха, обманула отца, притворилась ласковой да пригожей, заморочила волшебным зельем. Постановила себе ведьма извести деток, чтобы и духу их не было.

Решили детки бежать из поместья, дождались ночи, к дверям — а те заперты, к окнам — оконницы забиты, некуда бежать. Обнялись, дрожат, плачут, а светит им одна свечка тонкая, часто мигает. Стали они молитву читать, вдруг явилась перед ними мачеха, будто из-под земли, и ну бить братиков по губам, а сестричку по щекам, до крови бьет, шипит. На месте прекрасной пани обернулась гадкая ведьма, было лицо ясное — стала мерзкая старуха, рот беззубый в усмешке кривится, глаза зеленым огнем горят, вместо кос вокруг головы змеи шевелятся, к детям пасти тянут, ядом брызжут. Вместо шелкового платья на ведьме тряпье рваное, по плахте черви ползают, на руках у нее когти желтые загибаются. Хотел первый братик перекреститься — завизжала ведьма страшно, ударила — как ножом — и ладошку ему срезала. Упал братик без памяти, из руки отрезанной кровь льется, и змеи в кровь ползут, лижут. Обвились вокруг тела, выпили кровь его, побледнел он, истаял весь и умер.

Видит это сестричка, а ничего поделать не может, только телом своим второго братика прикрывает, тот плачет горько, а ведьма смеется. «Плачь, — говорит, — я от слез твоих сильнее сделаюсь. Много я людей в могилу извела, а слаще нет, чем видеть, как дети умирают, как плачут они да умоляют перед смертью, вот мне наибольшая радость!»

Тут змеи подняли головы, на сестричку шипят, глазами желтыми уставились, с ума сводят, и затуманилась голова у нее от шипения и страха, совсем готова была им братика на растерзание отдать и сама к ним броситься. Уже и шаг сделала, да ногой вступила в лужу крови, воззвала к ней кровь родная. Видит сестричка братика мертвого, думает, что не бывать такому — не отдаст она свою жизнь даром. Был у нее в кармане последний матушкин подарок, ножницы серебряные, достала их и на ведьму бросилась, в грудь ей целила. Заревела ведьма нечеловеческим голосом, кровь из груди ее хлынула, и такая черная и грязная… слушаете, панночка? Вижу, смелая вы, вижу, хоть и слепой.

Снова зашипели змеи, впились сестричке в лицо, кусают, рвут щеки белые, а девушка не отпускает, вертит ножницы у ведьмы в груди, глубже толкает, ранит сильнее — хрипит ведьма. Но много было змей, порвали они сестричке лицо, напустили крепкой отравы в кровь, и скоро ослабела сестричка. Бросила ее ведьма на лавку, выдернула из груди своей ножницы, зашептала-заговорила рану, только рубец и остался. Подошла она к сестричке, посмотрела ей в глаза, запустила в них когти острые, чтобы не видеть сестричке неба синего.

Второй братик, спрашиваете? Перенеслась ведьма во двор, прокричала заклятие, и загорелся дом, словно подожгли его татары со всех сторон. Звал братик на подмогу, дергал за рукав сестричку, но не слышала она уже, никто не пришел. Вот так они все и сгорели живьем — дети, дом и слуги. А как остались от дома только головешки, собрала ведьма детские косточки с пожарища, навьи косточки — семена мертвецкие, и ушла дальше зло сеять. До сих пор колдует, а из пепла безвинных детей вырос барвинок, и цветы у него синие, как небо синее, что его детям ведьма застила. И с тех пор охотно он вьется на могилах, охраняет покой мертвых, а особо — детей малых, ведь знает, какое горе — покинуть этот свет до срока. Держите, панночка…

— Антония, милая, едем! Отец нас заждался.

Панночка оглянулась на даму в строгом черном платье и сжала цветок барвинка в ладони. За спиной дамы из кареты выглядывали две светлые детские головки.

— Иду, матушка! — приветливо ответила панночка и поклонилась старику. — Спасибо вам.

Когда карета тронулась, из-за спины старика показался мальчик с обожженным лицом. Старик погладил его по голове, взял за руку, и они растаяли в воздухе, словно их и не было вовсе.

В карете дама мило улыбнулась падчерице.

— Ваш отец надолго уезжает в Вену. Нужно попрощаться с ним как следует, — сказала она.

— Разумеется, матушка, — ответила панночка, но зеленым полыхнули глаза ее, а косы будто зашевелились.


End file.
